The Clever Shy Guy
Chapter One Shy sat on the edge of the Samsung. Another damn mission, I swear, this is going to be my last. Shy thought angrily, command was just pissing on him now. "Hey Shy! 30 Seconds til' drop!" Idea yelled, the captain of the squad, Idea is a guy who never loses his cool, a veteran of many battles, this guy knew what to do. Shy looked down at the terrain, buildings, an urban area. He frowned, he re-adjusted his helmet and his knee pads. The armor had not changed much since the 21st century, it just got better, looks, not so much. Fixer looked at him oddly, it was not like Shy to ignore a tip. He tapped Shy on the shoulder and said, "You okay?" "Yeah..." Shy replied sadly. "Anything wrong?" "Nah, nothing much. Just another damn hostage situation with a hundred trigger happy terrorists." "Yeah, im beginning to hate these things too, were Rangers!" "Hey! Deal with it ladies, theres a large weapon dealer here too. Were really after him." Idea said, he was about to say something else when he was cut off by gunfire. Several Air Burst rounds blew next to the opened door. A piece of shrapnel cut Shy's cheek, he grunted and put on his helmet. The squad and 5 other Marines did the same. Two Scorpion Gunships broke off and began shooting down onto the town, only useing missiles if nessesary. The Samsung's door gunners blasted away, trying to clear a site for the Samsung to drop its troops. The Samsung narrowly dodged a missile, the Scorpion Gunships finished their bombing runs and flew to assist the Samsung. The combined fire of 3 ships cleared a small landing zone, the Samsung landed on top of a office building. In 7 seconds, all the Rangers and Marines were out. There were troops scattered in the town, at three major sites. The plan was a surround and rescue mission. It was not going well. Shy took a quick examination of his surroundings, The 5 Marines were getting ready to breach the door leading down, Idea was barking commands though his mic, Fixer and Scorch were reading rope. Are they going to rappel down? Shy thought, knowing Scorch, they probably would. "Hey Idea! Rappel down to the 8th floor?" Fixer yelled, they were on the 12th. Idea nodded and the three troops got ready to. Shy followed Idea and began as well. "Lets go!" Yelled Idea, he went first, "Whoo!" Scorch happily said, he went second, "Um..." Fixer said un-easily, Shy pushed him, Shy went last. They burst through the window and saw at least 30 enemies. The four Rangers immediately opened fire, Scorch wasn't really aiming his rifle, but he helped. After a small firefight the enemies were all down. And none of the four rangers were hit. Shy smiled as the five Marines broke down the door to find four Rangers and alot of dead bodies around them. "What the hell? I thought you had our backs!" The Marine sargent said angrily, Idea pointed at the broken windows. "Oh." The Marine said quietly. An awkward silence came, Scorch broke it quickly. "We'll race you guys down, whoever gets to the lobby or whatever its called first, gets a beer on us." He said. The Marines quickly accepted and again, took the stairs. Shy walked over to the elevator and pryed the door open with his knife. He looked up and down, no elevator. But a cable. Shy raised an eyebrow, then checked to see if his gloves were on good and tight. "Hey guys! Over here! I know a way to get all the way down!" Shy yelled, the team ran to him and looked down the elevator shaft. Shy jumped into the shaft and grabbed the cable, he began sliding down fast. He put his legs around it too, to increase friction and reduce speed. The team followed suit. They eventually reached the end, their boots met the floor with a loud clack. The bottom of their boots was roughed metal. Shy again pryed open the elevator door with his knife, slower this time. There was no one in the lobby. The four marines took defensive postions inside the lobby. A couple minutes later, they heard thumping. The team staying quiet, three AMP suits ran across the front door. "Damn, AMP's, I dont think were fighting any random terrorrists anymore..." Fixer said quietly. "Yeah. I dont think so either, Idea, could you tell Command?" Shy said, Idea nodded and told command, "Their telling us to abort the mission, we'll come back later with more firepower." The squad nodded, "Wait...Shhh...The AMP's stopped." Shy said, he focused more, away from the thumping of bombs, the cracks of guns and more towards the AMP's machine noise. They stopped right next to the hotel wall. Shy smiled. "Scorch, give me a timed charge, and all the remote charges you have." Shy said. Scorch nodded and took off his backpack and handed Shy the bombs. Shy placed the timed in the middle of the room and quickly linked all the remote charges to one trigger. There was enough bombs to level this building. "Go, go, go!" Shy said, he set the timer to 6 minutes. Idea commed the Marines, he told them to abort mission. In his serious voice. The Marines sent the ok and they went back up. The squad met little opposition, the Marines did a good job. 21 seconds on the timer... The team and Marines were already on the Samsung, Shy ran towards it, he grabbed a hand, didn't look who it was, and jumped on. The Samsung took off and the bomb blew. The three AMP suits ran into the building, Shy pulled out the bomb trigger and pressed it. A massive crack filled the air as the bottom part of the building was demolished, the building tipped over and fell on another building. The other was filled with terrorists. "Killamanjaro!" Scorch smiled, a little thing to famous game way back. The Samsung and the two Scorpion Gunships made their way back to the base. "We won." Scorch said. Chapter 2 A couple years later, after the team was up in the SEALs for 3 years. They retired from war. Idea was now a SWAT captain, Shy is in Idea's SWAT team, Scorch a firefighter, and Fixer a computer engineer for the big company, HP. They were in Scorch's dinner table playing a friendly game of old fashion Uno. Everyone heard a ringtone, a old Super Mario song. It was Shy Guy's cell phone. He picked up, "Hello?" Shy asked, his former squad mates leaned in to hear the call. "This is the RDA asking for your assistance in a space exploration mission. We are going to go to the planet called Pandora, there you would be part of a security force. Relay this message to your friends. Jeff, Brian and Ethan." The voice said. "Um, sure, we'll come." Shy said. "Who was it?" Fixer asked, "I just found us a ride into space." Shy smiled. "No bullshit?" Idea asked. "No sir, 100% legit. Even caller ID says RDA." Shy said. "So, we going to go?" "Hell yeah!" Scorch said, "Comon, lets go pack! I hear the ship will leave in a week!" A week later, the team walked up and inside of the large ship. They put their bags away, said their 'good nights', and went into Cryo sleep. (Gah, really short. Well its kinda there to show you guys im still working on this. :3) Chapter 3 Shy went to his locker, pushing off from his Cryo Tube. He looked around and saw everyone else do the same. He flew and smashed against his locker, before flying off to somewhere, Shy managed to get a grip on one of the rails. He rubbed his head, "God damnit, that hurt..." He wispered. He opened his locker...5, 35, 25. His locker combo'. Inside were his old dog tags, some photos, and next to his locker was his team's lockers. Scorch below him, Fixer to the right and Idea to the top, left of him was a locker of some crippled guy. The name on the locker said, Jake Sully. He gathered his clothes and his cap, his mask and his pack filled with things he didn't need. He had a rope in the locker, he tied it to himself and the railing. He changed right there, but not taking off his boxers. Normally you were supposed to get to a gravity station to change, Shy didn't trust them. His team did, they gathered their stuff and went to the gravity station nearest to them. The announcements said something about being cold, and hungry. Shy was hungry, but not cold, he couldent feel the cold, throughout his life, he was too cowardly to ask any girl he loved to a date, or the dance. He didn't have any courage left, he was afraid and cold for an entire ten mortifying years. His heart had dulled down to nothing, but it was also everything. He couldn't love, but it kept him alive, it wasen't red with love anymore, somehow his body had put a cold mechanical shell around it, its only purpose was to beat and keep him alive. Of coarse, this wasen't entirely true, there was no mechanical shell around his heart, but it felt like it. Shy did have courage, but none in his past. These were his thoughts when he floated to the Valkyrie, he entered a tube that showed him a sign to let his feet touch the ground. Suddenly he felt gravity again, Earth like gravity, he walked deeper into the tube and was inside the Valkyrie at last. He took a seat, a few minuites later, more men poured in, one had a wheel chair. The last was African American, a leader by the looks of it. Shy disliked jungle camo, he normally wore black and desert camo. A few hours later, they were near Hell's Gate. The leader yelled instructions, of which Shy and his team remembered and did instantly. They ran out in a single file line, Shy looked back and saw Jake in his wheel chair. They entered a building and took off their masks as the buidling sealed itself. Shy then went to his room, with his team and a guy named Leman. Chapter 4 Shy walked into the hall way, it was filled with people, "Aw damnit..." He wispered, he looked at his number, Room 523. He looked to the nearest room and read, Room 518. His room was kind of close, he began walking though the crowd of people. After a couple shoves, pushes, and yells he managed to reach his room. Four people were in it, he saw the stern gritty face of Idea, his blue eyes seemed to stare into Shy's very soul. As usual. Fixer, his face was normally...normal, he had a face with a strong jaw, and brown eyes, he also had a scar running down from his forehead to his right cheek. Scorch had a slightly chubby face, seemingly black eyes. The last had hazel eyes with a strong jaw, his bunk said Leman.L. "Sir!" Scorch and Fixer said, as they stood up and saluted. Shy just rose an eyebrow, he wasen't their sarge, but he was respected. He returned the salute and said, "You guys do know that theres a safety breifing at the cafeteria in around ten min's?" "Really?" Scorch asked, "Yeah, why woulden't we? We just arrived at a new planet." Shy said, he glanced at Leman, he didn't say anything. Shy walked over to Idea, "Who's the new guy?" "That new guy is a former Army Ranger, used to be in our old platoon, so we can expect him to be good, also, he'll join us in our recon missions and such." Idea said. "Okay, lets go to that breifing!" Idea shouted. The troopers suited up, Shy and Leman were already in their suits so they just walked to the breifing. Shy and Leman sat on the right side. The security leader walked in, he looked like a born soldier. He explained the Na'vi to them, "Fuck me, were fighting big blue tigers?" Shy asked out loud, he just had to do it, most of the troops had a good laugh. The man simply nodded and continued explaining the planet to them, Shy looked back and saw Jake Sully in his wheelchair. I really hope he's a scientist... Chapter 5 "Um, this Avatar has some weird DNA, it is identical to the former US-Ranger ShyGuy." "Did we recruit him in our program by any chance?" "I don't think so...now he is though." "Very well, we shall bring him along." The five soldiers were walking down the hall way when a scientist asked for Shy Guy's help. He agreed and said that he would catch up with them later. They walked down a path and reached the science center. Shy said nothing, he then ended up at the Avatar Swap section. (Does not know the name of that place.=P) "Apparently, one of these Avatars have your DNA, how, I do not know. But now your with us, the Avatar Program." The scientist said. "Uh...okay" Shy said, unsure of what the program was. He was told to lay down in a tube like thing, a cage that followed his nervus system went over him. "Dont think too much, look forward, and watch the magic happen." The scientist said, Shy grinned he stay put. (I shall continue this later! At most tomorrow. =D) Category:Stories